The present invention relates to [2-hydroxy-3-(4-phenylpiperazinyl)propoxy]benzofuran derivatives which hitherto have never been described in any literature, processes for preparing the same and antihypertensive agents containing the same as an effective component.
Various cardiovascular agents having a benzofuran ring have been already developed. However, antihypertensives having plural pharmacological efficiencies such as an .alpha.-adrenergic blockade effect and a calcium antagonistic effect as well as a .beta.-adrenergic blockade effect, and moreover a decreased side-effect have never been obtained.
As a result of the inventor's continuous studies aiming at an antagomistic agent which functions at a level of the receptor of sympathetic nervous system, [2-hydroxy-3-(4-phenylpiperazinyl)propoxy]benzofuran derivatives, i.e. new compounds which have a strong .alpha.-adrenergic blockade effect and calcium antagonistic effect with a more decreased side-effect are found and the present invention is accomplished.